Stolen Love
by Xia Rain
Summary: Samantha is a Kleptomaniac, and Odd will do anything to help her. OddxSamantha.
1. 1

Code: Lyoko fic, obviously. Still Depressed. I love SamanthaxOdd. Don't own ANYTHING mentioned in here.   
----------------------------------  
  
She took a deep breath and nervously glanced around the store again, checking if anyone was paying to the girl located between the W and X Cd section. Of course not; people like her were always at the store. She was just another girl to them. This was the best part; the feeling she got, the rush of signals to her head. The fear of being able to get caught, and the amazing feeling when she didn't. She almost got caught one time, when she was with Odd, at his school. Luckily, Odd covered for her. She had never gotten caught before, and she wasn't going to start then.  
  
With one swift motion, she picked up the Cd in the West, Kanye section and shoved it into her Nike book bag between two notebooks. She looked around quickly again, then started making her way to the exit. She waited until someone else started leaving, then walked out behind them. Just like that.  
  
Instantly, the alarms started ringing. As always, the security guards attacked the Middle aged man who had walked out in front of her. Giving her time to run out of the store into the sunny outside world. Her bookbag flew up and down as the girl started running, but she didn't stop.  
  
She ran for a couple blocks or so, just in case. She slowed to a stop at the corner of the third block. Checking behind her, she turned the corner-  
  
-and Bumped into Odd.  
  
"Sammie!" Odd exclaimed, giving her a hug before she had time to register his presence. "What an excellent surprise!"  
  
"Uh- yeah." She put on a slightly innocent look and hugged him back, noticing Ulrich behind him. "What are you doing around here?"  
  
"Well, we're staying over at Yumi's house this weekend, and we were hanging out at this pizza place, when Sissi and her drones showed up. To avoid conflict with her, we all left, but it was kinda crowded and we sorta got lost." Odd finished with a smile.  
  
"Oh. So now you're looking for her?"  
  
"Yeah." Ulrich shuffled forward. It was evident that he didn't have much respect for Samantha. Ever since that day she let Odd take the fall.  
  
"Yeah! Do you want to come with us?"  
  
"Odd! No!" Ulrich started. The other two turned to look at him, who lowered his head in slight embarrassment. "I mean, we might find her faster if we only have two people." This, of course, was not true at all. Samantha and Ulrich both knew that.  
  
"That's ok, Ulrich, Samantha has good senses. We'll find Yumi in no time!" He grabbed Samantha's hand and pulled her in the direction they were walking. Ulrich scowled, but fell into step with the two.  
  
The three had been walking for a good ten minutes up the street. Their search had been in silence so far. It seemed like they were all looking for the same person, just not with each other. Finally, Odd broke the silence.  
  
"So, Sammie." Odd said as he let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist. "What have you been up to?"  
  
Samantha blushed as his hand brushed against her bokbag that held the newly stolen Cd. She knew how he would feel if he realized that it was stolen. She didn't want that to happen. She tried to think up a plan fast.  
  
"Hey, is that Yumi over there?" Samantha said, pointing in another direction. It worked; Odd let go of her and turned in the direction she was pointing in. Luck must have been in her favor today, because Yumi was walking down the street, glancing from side to side in hopes of finding the two boys.  
  
"Hey! Yumi! Over here!" Urich yelled, waving his hand. The dark haired girl looked up, and a grin spread across her features as she saw the three advancing toward her. She jogged up to them. "Hey."  
  
"Yumi! We thought we lost you!" Odd smiled. "Ulrich here was going crazy with worry."  
  
Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"  
  
Ulrich blushed.  
  
"Not to change the subject or anything, but have you met Samantha?" Odd gestured to her, standing next to him.  
  
Yumi's eyes traveled over to her, as Samantha managed a small wave. "Hi. I'm Samantha."  
  
Yumi nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Yumi."  
  
"I know. I've seen you around before." The two girls exchanged smiles.  
  
"Well, now that we're reunited, why don't we go back to your place, Yumi?" Odd grinned.  
  
Samantha said a silent prayer in her head. Yes, leave me so I could go home and avoid all of this. It's not that she didn't like Odd. As a matter of fact, she love-  
  
"Sure. Samantha can come too."  
  
RIP.  
  
"No, that's ok. I'll just go home." She tried desperately.  
  
"No way! Come on, we have a lot to catch up on!" Odd didn't notice Ulrich scowled again. "Please?"  
  
She turned to look at Yumi, who was nodding warmly. Samantha sighed and turned back to Odd. "Fine."  
  
"Yes! What a great way to spend the afternoon!" The purple-clothed boy's victory cries could most likely be heard in Lyoko.  
  
"Excellent. Let's go before it starts raining." They started walking again, Ulrich glaring at the back of Samantha's head the whole time.  
  
---Yumi's House---  
  
"C'mon, Sammie, just do it once."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please? For me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Look, if you don't, then Ulrich will beat me! I'd much rather be beaten by you than him."  
  
"Make Yumi do it."  
  
"I've asked her eight times already! She won't do it! You're my last hope!"  
  
"No."  
  
"I bet she's afraid to do it." Ulrich's voice came from across the table. That was it. She would never back away from a challenge, even if it meant her embarrassing herself in front of a lot of people  
  
Samantha raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I am. I'm afraid I will humiliate you."  
  
Ulrich snorted. "Bring it on." He rolled a soda can across the table to the dark-skinned girl. "I dare you."  
  
She looked down at the soda can, a smirk forming on her face. "Fine." She said, picking the can up. She stood up and held the can in front of her. Samantha popped the top, then raised the metal container to her lips. She drained about half of the can, before setting it back down on the kitchen table. Everybody watched her intently. Then-  
  
BBBUUURRRPPP!!!  
  
Odd was the first to break out into applause. "Man, that was great! I could never do one that loud!"  
  
Samantha smirked and folded her arms, sitting back down in her seat. Yumi grinned. "That was impressive." Ulrich 'humphed'.  
  
"Encore! Encore!"  
  
She ignored Odd. "Yumi, can I use your bathroom?"  
  
"Sure." She nodded. "Go up the stairs. It's the first door to your right."  
  
"Thanks." Samantha pushed her chair back and walked up the stairs. She entered the bathroom and just stood there, looking at herself in the mirror. Do I have to be this way? She wondered. Why do I have to continue doing this?  
  
She turned on the water and let it pour into her hands, then splashed it all over her face. She rubbed her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror again. She didn't like how she looked. She looked evil, devious, just the type of kid who would steal things. And she couldn't deny it anymore.  
  
She walked down the stairs then turned the corner to the kitchen. "Thank y- "  
  
She was met with the sight of Odd holding her bookbag, openmouthed and peering into it. Ulrich and Yumi were leaning over the table, trying to get a good look at what was in there.  
  
Samantha stared at them for a moment, until Odd looked up and saw her. Then she turned around and pushed open Yumi's front door, running out into the heavy rain that had started since the got in.  
  
"Sammie! Wait!" She could hear Odd's voice behind her as he ran out after her, but she couldn't stop. Not now. She ran faster and farther than she would if she had stolen something. Unfortunately, she could still hear Odd behind her.  
  
She didn't know where she was running. She knew whom she was running from. But she had to keep going.  
  
And that's when she tripped.  
  
It was either on a tree branch or a stick, but it was enough to send her flying on to the ground. Samantha tried to pull herself back up, but Odd was already there next to her.  
  
"Sammie. Why?" He asked her, kneeling down next to her mud-covered body and placing a hand on her back. She didn't answer, and instead, started crying. He let her.  
---------------------------------  
Possibly a one shot. Bye for now. 


	2. 2

Chap. 2. Dun own anything. Thank you to all my reviewers. FYI: Some CD stores put little tags on the CDs that they remove when you pay for it. If you try to take it off, this liquid inside starts leaking onto you hands. It also happens if the tag goes past the detectors.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
-Later-  
  
Samantha woke up cold and wet. She blinked and looked around as she sat up, remembering where she was and why. She looked down at her shirt, which was priced 29.99 at Sears. She had swiped it.  
  
She turned her head to the left, and there was Odd, lying on the ground and snoring for all he was worth, while mumbling something about food. He clutched her bookbag protectively in his arms. That had been stolen too.  
  
She stood up wearily and walked over to him. Her knees splashed in the mud as she kneeled and stretched out her hand to caress his forehead. He rolled over, away from her.  
  
"Odd." Samantha said, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Odd, wake up."  
  
He rolled over again. "Five more minutes, Ulrich."  
  
"Odd." She gripped his shoulder and shook it a bit. "Odd, if you wake up, I'll give you some cake."  
  
"Really?" He sat straight up, causing her to release his shoulder. He blinked a couple of times, then turned to look and her. "Where's the cake?"  
  
She smiled faintly, then sat down on the muddy ground, crossing her legs. Odd opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, the closed it and sat the way she was. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes, until Samantha spoke.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Odd took out his cell phone and checked the time. "Would you believe we've bee asleep for about six hours?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I've got bad news for you. We've been asleep for eight."  
  
"Seriously?" She turned to look at him. He nodded. "As a matter of fact, I've got to be in school in about four hours."  
  
Another heavy silence followed, lasting longer than the first. The two just sat there, staring up at the sky. Odd chose to speak first.  
  
"Sammie, I-"  
  
She cut him off. "Why did you go in my bookbag?"  
  
He sighed. "It was Ulrich. When you went upstairs, he reached across the table and picked it up off your chair. We asked him what he was doing, and he said he was 'gonna see what the bookbag of a thief looked like.'"  
  
Samantha lowered her head.  
  
"I took it from him, but then I saw the CD."  
  
"Please don't say anymore." She whispered, cradling her head with her arms. Odd put a hand on her back. "I'm sorry, Sammie. I want you to talk to me. I'm your –friend-. I want to help you."  
  
"Don't you think I've tried? I've TRIED to stop, Odd. I can't help it."  
  
"But I'll be with you this time, Samantha. I promise. I won't leave you."  
  
"I know you won't Odd. But- what if I fail? I don't want to disappoint you. But it's gonna be hard not to."  
  
"I'll help you." He whispered, interlacing his fingers with hers. "I swear to god I'll help you."  
  
Samantha lifted her head stared at him. Odd looked back, then leaned foreword and kissed her. "I want to help."  
  
----------------------------  
  
There it was. Short n sweet. Please review. Rating may go up. Ciao. 


	3. 3

Third chapter. Thank you to all eight of you who reviewed. I don't own anything mentioned in the story.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He was floating somewhere. It resembled the inside of a tower in Lyoko, but when he looked down, he was wearing his normal clothes. "Where am I?" He wondered aloud, looking around. Naturally, he received no answer. He looked around again, then tried taking a step foreword. Instead of moving in front of him, he began descending towards the platform below him. "So this is what it feels like..." he mused as his feet touched the platform. The lights had been on before, but as soon as he touched the first ring, it went out. He began walking toward the entrance of the tower. As the last ring went out, the tower wall in front of him started rippling.  
  
And then Samantha came through.  
  
In Odd's opinion, she looked beautiful. Her hair was the same, except the once red streaks of hair on either side of her head were now blue. She wore a blue body outfit, with a paler blue belly shirt and short skirt over it. A blue headband was worn under her hair, and a spiked dog collar was placed on her neck. In her left hand she carried a mace.  
  
"Sam... What are you doing here?" Odd asked as she started walking toward him. In response, she slung an arm around him and kissed him soundly on the lips. He was shocked for a moment. What was going on? Eventually his better judgment gave away and he began to kiss her back. The moment he did, she disappeared.  
  
"Wha-..? Sammie?" Odd said as he waved his hand through the space where she once was. There wasn't anything there. All of a sudden, her heard a voice come out of nowhere. "Bring her here..." It whispered. Another voice echoed back. "Bring her here..." Another voice answered. Soon the tower was filled with the repeating statement. "Bring her here..."  
  
Odd looked around trying to search for the source of the voice. "Xana! What are you up to?"  
  
"Bring her here..."  
  
"Why? So you can do something terrible to her?"  
  
"Bring her here..."  
  
"No! I won't let her get in danger!"  
  
"Bring her here..."  
  
"Ulrich doesn't like her!"  
  
"Bring her here..."  
  
The voices echoed off the tower walls. Odd shook his head desperately, trying to clear it. All of a sudden, the voices stopped. Just like that.  
  
How odd...  
  
odd...  
  
Odd...  
  
"Odd!"  
  
"Huh?" Odd jolted awake to find himself in math class, surrounded by kids laughing at him. "Settle down class, settle down. Now Odd, I asked you a question. And like all questions, it needs an answer."  
  
Odd blushed and looked behind him to find Yumi, Jeremie, and Ulrich snickering at him. He glared at them, then turned around and looked up at the math teacher. "Um...what was the question again?"  
  
The teacher sighed. "If the radius of a circle is seven centimeters, first tell me the diameter, then the circumference."  
  
Odd sat there for a moment, having no idea of the answer, but pretending to be thinking.  
  
"Um...the diameter is fourteen, and the circumference is...thirty-one?"  
  
Everyone started laughing again, as Odd sank down in his seat.  
  
"Yumi?"  
  
"Forty-three and ninety six hundredths, professor."  
  
"Very good, Yumi."  
  
Odd put his head on the desk.  
  
-------Later-------  
  
"Geez, Odd, what's wrong with you? You seem out of it. More out of it than usual." Ulrich commented as the group walked out together. Odd shrugged.  
  
"I got back late last night. It took me almost twenty minutes to sneak past Jim."  
  
"Odd, where did you go after you left?" Yumi asked, sitting down on a bench. Ulrich frowned and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Jerimie asked.  
  
Odd sighed. "You remember Samantha, right?" Jerimie nodded.  
  
"Well, lets just say she needs help."  
  
Sissi was a couple meters away. She was planning on going over and talking to Ulrich, but she heard them talking. _Who is Samantha?_ She asked herself, edging closer, but still staying hidden behind a tree."  
  
"She's a liar and a thief. I don't know how these two like her." Ulrich spat, gesturing to Yumi and Odd.  
  
_So, there is one thing Yumi and Ulrich don't have in common_...Sissi thought.  
  
Jerimie shrugged. "I think she's ok. Like Odd said, she just needs help."  
  
"Oh great! Now you're turning on me too!"  
  
"Hey. Guys." Odd interrupted. "Today, in math class, I had the weirdest dream." he leaned a bit closer. "I dreamed I was floating in Lyoko. In a tower, but I had my normal clothes on. I started floating down to the platform, and when I got there, the rings went out. Then Samantha came through the tower wall..." he blushed at the memory." But she disappeared. Then I heard a whole bunch of voices saying, 'Bring her here.' then I woke up."  
  
"Wow... interesting." Yumi said, looking up at him. "Do you think we sho-"  
  
"No!" Ulrich shouted. "I told you, I don't trust her. Besides, it was only a dream."  
  
"Ulrich is right." Jerimie nodded. "It was probably just a reflection of Odd's sleepless state and the last person he came in real contact with. Besides, we can't trust anyone with this."  
  
Odd sighed, knowing he was defeated. He took a seat next to Ulrich. It was then Sissi decided to make her entrance.  
  
"Ulrich, dear, you never told me about a Samantha. Who is she?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Chapter three. I can't believe I've continued this. Oh well. Please leave a review.  
  
Oh yeah. Here's a short preview of the next chapter: "You think I'm Gay!?" 


	4. 4

Finally, here is chapter four. A whole bunch of stuff has been going down in my life, but I've decided to update anyway. Oh, and for those of you still waiting on The next chapter of _Sometimes You Don't Want to Know _ , I won't be able to update until I get my computer back, because I have the next chapter saved on my laptop which is being repaired -again- because I dropped it on the floor. Heh.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. It's as simple as that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group collectively glared at Sissi after she decided to make her entrance. Odd nervously put a hand behind his head. "Oh, nobody."

"Well that's strange, because you seemed to be having a very detailed conversation about her." She smiled. "I do wish you would tell me, Ulrich, so I'll know if I have any more competition."

"Competition for what?" Ulrich asked suspiciously.

"Competition for you, dear." Her smile widened.

"Ulrich growled. "Number one, dead rats have a better chance of 'getting me' than you have, and number two, Samantha will  NEVER  be regarded as  ANYTHING  to me."

"Ulrich!" Odd jabbed his roommate in the ribs. "He's lying to you, Sissi. Sammie is a very kind, athletic, beautiful girl. Much prettier than you."

Sissi flipped her hair. "Oh what do you know, Odd, you're probably gay anyway."

Odd finally broke it. "You think I'm GAY?!"

Sissi smirked. "Well, It's obvious. Everyone knows it." She leaned foreword and whispered in his ear. "And try not to make a move on Ulrich. He belongs to _ me _ ."

She smiled one last time, then walked away. Odd stood up. "You guys don't think I'm gay, do you?"

"Of course not." Yumi smiled warmly. Jerimie nodded. "Besides, if you were, we would know. I mean, you share a room with Ulrich."

"And you wouldn't keep secrets from us, right?" Ulrich asked. Odd shook his head.

"Thanks. Now come on. It's lunch time, and if I have to sit through detention I got from sleeping in math class, it's gonna take a whole lotta food to comfort me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sissi frowned at the picture of Samantha she had taken when she leaned over Odd. i I'm way prettier than this girl. /i She though. But she had bigger thing to worry about than looks. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Herb's number. "Hello, Herb? It's me, Sissi. Meet me at the front door of the main building an hour after school. We have some work to do."

-------------------------------------------------------Later----------------------------------------------

"It was nice of you guys to wait for me until after my detention." Odd said as they left the building, not noticing the numerous stares they were receiving from people across the campus.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Jerimie said.

"Well, they could be used for explaining why everyone is looking at us weirdly." Ulrich commented. It was true. Everyone in the perimeter had their eyes locked on the group, but once Odd turned to look at them, they would quickly turn away.

"Hey, Ulrich and Jerimie, you better watch out for Odd, or he might try to kiss you!" someone yelled out.

Yumi groaned. "Please don't tell me that's what this is all about."

They kept walking. Two girls started snickering as they passed. "I guess we'll have no chance with you now, Odd!"

"Dammit! I am not gay!" Odd yelled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"This has to be Sissi's doing." Jerimie paused. "She probably told everyone you were gay while you were serving detention!"

"What are we going to do?" Odd threw up his hands. "I don't know!"

Tamiya and Milly stopped them. Tamiya touched his arm. "Hey, Odd..." She blushed. "I wanted you to know that even if you are gay, we still like you."

"ARRGGH!" I'm NOT gay!" Odd roared. Tamiya back away from him, and Milly held up their Camera. Odd turned to face it. "Listen. Tell everyone you can to meet me here before school starts tomorrow. I'll prove it to you."

"Gotcha." Milly handed the camera to Tamiya, then stood in front of it. "You all heard what he said. Arrive here as early as you can tomorrow, and he'll prove to us he's not gay."

"Odd, what are you planning?" Ulrich asked in a worried voice. Odd started to answer, but then his cell phone rang. "What now?" he moaned, but took it out from his pocket. "Hullo?"

"Odd, it's me, Sam. You have to come quick."

"Why? What's happened?"

"I'm at the principal's office in your school. They- they think I've stolen that laptop. I'm going to be expelled from my school."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is. I estimate about two more chapters until I'm done. Thank you for those who review and are still reading.

Next chapter preview: Yumi's eyes widened as Ulrich fell backward off the digital cliff. "ULRICH!"


	5. 5

Whoo! I updated! Chap. 5! And it's long!  
------------------------------------------------

Odd slammed open the door to the principal's office with such force the foundations rattled. Sissi's father looked up sharply as Yumi, Jeremie, and Ulrich skidded to a stop behind him. "What is the meaning of this?"

Samantha was sitting on a chair in front of his desk. A tall man Odd didn't recognize was leaning against the wall to her left, and Jim was on her right.

"She didn't do it!" Odd blurted out. The dark skinned girl turned and smiled at him.

"Samantha, is this who you spent your one phone call on?" The tall man asked, focusing his gaze on Odd. "I don't see how this young man can prove your innocence."

"Principal Rivera, I told you I was with Odd and his friends yesterday. I was in school all morning. I wouldn't have been able to travel all the way over here to steal a computer."

"Yes, but that doesn't explain what your picture was doing in it's place." The Kadic High principal skid a 2x2 photo across the desk. Samantha picked it up and looked at it, recognizing it as one she had given to Odd around a month ago, when they first met. She looked over at Odd, whose eyes went big as he checked his back pocket. His photo wasn't there.

He tried desperately to recall the day's events. He remembered having it after class, but lunch...Sissi! It had to be, when she leaned over to whisper to him. Which meant she had to have stolen the computer!

Pleased with his deduction, Odd turned to look back at his friends. "You guys," he whispered, "I think I know who stole the computer, but I'm not sure. I'm going to need some help."

"Sure." Jeremie nodded, but Ulrich and Yumi stared straight ahead at Samantha's principal, who started to speak again. "Samantha, you are a very nice girl. You get higher marks then anyone else in gym, receive straight A's in technology class, and excel in music. However, after this incident, I'm afraid Paris City High will have to expel you."

Samantha hung her head. "Wait!" Odd said. "When did you discover the computer missing?"

"Around twenty minutes ago." Jim said. "We called up her school with the information listed on the back of the photo."

"That would have given Sissi enough time to take it." Odd muttered.

"You will clean your dorm out and have all of your things cleared out by tomorrow morning, when we ill contact your parents. Now, if you will be so kind as to tell us where the laptop is?"

Samantha raised her head slightly. "I don't know."

"We've already gone through this, Miss Mitchellson. Return the computer immediately." Sissi's father said sharply.

"I said, I don't k-" a file cabinet in the corner tipping forward cut her off. It fell onto the carpet with a crash.

"What the-" Principal Rivera started forward, but collapsed on the ground. "I can't move!"

Jim fell to the ground. "Neither can I!"

"You guys, I'm having trouble moving!" Jeremie said, leaning against the doorframe for support. "We have to get out of here!"

Samantha managed to pull herself out of her chair, which immediately toppled backwards. Her body felt heavier than usual. "What's happening?"

"There's something wrong with our gravity!" Yumi cried while trying to straighten herself out.

"It's got to be Xana!" Ulrich said, taking a small step foreword. "He must be increasing the gravity in the school!"

"Wait!" The Kadic High principal yelled as he struggled to get out of his chair. Come back!"

They ignored him as they made their way into the hallway. "The south exit is closest. We have to head that way." Odd said. He took a small step foreword, as far as he could go since the gravity had been turned on high.

They began walking, their legs getting heavier and heavier with each step they took. Finally, when Samantha though she would collapse, Ulrich used his remaining strength to open a door marked EXIT.

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Samantha and Jeremie tumbled out of the school into a normal gravital setting. "Whew! Good to be out of there." Odd said, flexing his legs. "Odd, would you please get off of me?" Ulrich grumbled.

"Heh. Sorry." Odd stood up and offered a hand to his roommate, who grasped it and allowed himself to be pulled up. Yumi was already up, and Samantha was holding her hand out to Jeremie.

"Hurry up! We've got to get to the factory." Yumi said, once they were all standing.

"The factory?" Samantha asked.

"We'll explain on the way." Odd said, grabbing her hand. They took off running, with the rest of them in tow.

"Odd..I just noticed something." Samantha said after he finished explaining "the Factory" to her.

"What?" He asked, looking sideways at her.

"Your hair...looks really funny."

"It was true. The extra gravity from inside the school had pulled on the ends of his hair, making it limp and into an umbrella shape on top of his head, so his hair looked like a vegetable. He heard laughter behind him and he blushed. "Shutup."

They reached the sewer. Just as Odd grabbed his skateboard, he realized something. Jeremie seemed to read his mind.

"Don't worry, Odd. She can ride with me."

Odd felt a twinge of jealousy as she accepted Jeremie's invitation and put her arms around his waist, but shook it off.  
------------------------------------------------

Samantha stood next to Jeremie, looking up at the screen. Xana seemed exceptionally generous with his monster today. Ulrich, Yumi and Odd were getting thrashed. Samantha bit her lip. "Isn't there anything we could do to help them?"

"I'm afraid not." Jeremie sighed as he turned to look at her. "It's not like we could send another person-" He stopped. "What's that?" He asked, gesturing to Samantha's jeans. She looked down and pulled at a card that was sticking out of her pocket. "What, this? It was something I found the other day. I kept it because it had my picture on it. I don't know why, though..."

Jerimie grabbed at the card. His eyes widened. It was an avatar card! "Samantha, do you know what this means? We could actually stand a chance! Are you prepared to go into Lyoko?"

Yumi caught her fan as it returned to her, only destroying one monster, and there were at least ten more. "We're going to have to develop a plan!" She yelled. "Odd, you take the ones to the left. Ulrich, the ones to the right." They nodded. Ulrich jumped up into the air and stabbed a blockhead in half, then sliced another. Bt as he did, it shot a laser blast at him. The force of it sent him a couple of paces backward.

Yumi's eyes widened as Ulrich fell backward off the digital cliff. "ULRICH!"

He reached up on instinct and clutched on to the edge of the cliff. His fingers began slipping. "Help!"

And help came. In the form of the opposite end of a mace.

He looked into the chocolate brown eyes of Samantha, whose hair was falling into her face as she held out the other end of her weapon to him. "Grab on!" She said.

Ulrich reached up and took a hold of the mace with both hands. She pulled him up back onto the surface. "You saved me...Samantha." He said.

She grinned. "You would've done the same for me."

"Samantha! Glad you could join the party!" Odd said as he and Yumi ran up to her, with Aelita following behind them.

Samantha noticed the pink haired girl behind them. She held out a hand. "Hi! I'm Samantha."

Aelita smiled warmly. "I'm Aelita." She shook Samantha's hand.

A red laser beam separated them. Ulrich turned to look at the monster. "C'mon guys. Let's do this!"

--------------------------------------------------Only one chapter left. Whoot! 


End file.
